


This is the Droid I’m Looking For

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romance, Smut, bullying (brief mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: On Halloween night, a chance encounter brings Chris and Darren together. But Chris slips away from Darren’s grasp. By Thanksgiving, Darren thinks he’s in love. Will they last long enough to share the magic of Christmas and New Year’s?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned, real or fictional, except my one original character that briefly appears in one scene. I also do not own the rights to any songs, television show characters or films mentioned. I do not claim any of the relationships mentioned to be true, either. 
> 
> A/N: Title inspired by a line from the film "Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope." This was written for the Crisscolfer Winter Gift Exchange 2017 on tumblr, and it's based on this prompt: "Darren and Chris start as strangers/acquaintances. I would love a set of vignettes making a holiday anthology of Hallothanksmaseve chronicling them meeting, going on dates (official or unofficial), growing closer/falling in love, and kissing at midnight on new year's eve (I could see it being all in one year or over several years). Any extra drama or serendipity you want to add will be LOVELY I just love the October-to-January holiday season so much!!"
> 
> Also, thanks [klaineunite](http://klaineunite.tumblr.com/) for the beta'ing and words of encouragement!

“Whew, it was rough out there,” Darren remarks, slamming back a shot of cinnamon whiskey with red food coloring, because, hey, it’s festive. Why the hell not?

He’s sitting at the bar after playing a gig there in West Hollywood for the Carnaval parade on Halloween. Most people have been drinking all day, so the crowd was a bit rowdy. There was some criticism about his musical prowess and why the event planners booked him in the first place. He could handle it, though. In fact, he loves bantering and making jokes with a crowd that really isn’t there to see him. It’s refreshing to not get recognized for his newfound notoriety from guest starring on a successful TV show, even if a few who did recognize him, were the ones who judged why he was there. He knows he has some musical skills and enough charisma to convince someone to hire him for a gig. And if that doesn’t work, some negotiating from his recently acquired agent probably helps. He likes to think it wasn’t just because he’s an actor who people might recognize. After all, the show he’s in now has much more of an audience than his YouTube cover videos ever did. He’s still getting used to random people in restaurants and bars approaching him and knowing his name, a surreal side effect for getting a semi-steady paycheck. He’ll take that, and any criticism that comes with it, when he plays music. After all, people don’t know his background in playing violin, cello, piano, guitar, and songwriting in college. If they judge him before they know him, that’s their problem, not his.

“Is it so rough that you need another shot, Fairy Boy?” The bartender, a tall, well-built man, asks with a smirk.

“I’m actually dressed as a wood nymph. It’s very classy and Shakespearean,” Darren returns, leaning closer to the bar.

For his costume, Darren decided to wear a light green tulle skirt with tight dark green spandex shorts underneath. Then he sprinkled glitter in his hair, let it rain down onto his bare chest, and finished the look off with a flower crown. It might not have been the most professional costume for playing a gig and the glitter might be a bitch to wash off later. Still, he was hoping it would get him noticed in a bar where a lot of queer men frequented (he always liked women but was beginning to explore his attraction to men as well). From the way the bartender has been eying him since he sat down, he figures it’s working.

“Nah, I’ll take a beer, since it’s free for playing here, right?” Darren smiles back.

His eyes flicker across Darren’s face and down his chest. “For you? Sure, sweetheart.”

The bartender turns to retrieve Darren’s beer and address another customer when someone bumps against Darren’s shoulder. 

“Excuse me,” a barely audible voice calls, but it’s not directed at him.

Darren turns to appraise the person who just bumped him, ready to chide him about how it’s totally not cool to not apologize for such behavior, even if it was accidental.

But then, he can do nothing but stare when he sees a profile of a man whose jaw could cut glass, fair skin with crystal blue eyes, and strong, buff upper arms.

“Hey, let me help you out,” Darren offers with a polite grin. “Do you need a drink?”

The man glances over at him and Darren doesn’t miss the way those sparkling eyes lock with his for a moment. The man’s mouth falls slightly open before closing. But then he manages to speak.

“I, uh, I’m just trying to get drinks for me and my friends. I’m kind of new to this whole ordering drinks at a bar. I just turned twenty-one this year.”

Darren gulps, noticing how the tank top that looks like the front of R2-D2 hugs the man’s chest, showing off toned pecs and a tight, tiny waist.

But Darren gains enough composure to look back up to his face and continue the conversation.

“Well, I can offer you some tips. I’ve been doing it for a few years now. You shouldn’t have a problem, though, if you’re just a bit louder.” Darren looks him up and down pointedly this time. “Not in here, at least.”

The man’s cheeks flush. “Oh, yeah?”

Darren nods as the bartender returns with the beer he ordered. He takes a sip from it and puts it down before answering the man.

“My offer still stands though. I can get you a drink if you want.”

The man studies his face in consideration. “Sure. A rum and Diet Coke, please.”

“Hey, man,” Darren calls to the bartender, “can I get, uh?” Darren turns towards the man, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

“Chris,” the man informs him.

“Can I get Chris here a rum and Diet Coke?”

The bartender shifts his eyes between them and he sighs. “No problem.”

“And I’ll get two vodkas and sodas for my friends, please,” the man, Chris, adds. “I’ve got those.”

“And I’ve got his,” Darren remarks, reaching for the wallet in his lap.

“Thank you for taking pity on my lame attempt at ordering,” Chris tells him as the bartender makes the drink.

“It’s not a problem. And it’s not a pity purchase. I would’ve bought it for you whether or not you had trouble ordering.”

“Huh. And why is that?” Chris tilts his head to the side and places a hand on his hip.

“Well, you’ve been to a bar before, haven’t you?” Darren asks.

The bartender places Chris’ drink on the bar in front of him and Darren sets down some cash.

Chris blinks and smiles. “Of course I have,” he replies and swallows down a bit of his drink.

Darren stands up to get a little closer to Chris. “So you’re aware of why people buy drinks for other people at bars?”

“Yeah, it just hasn’t happened to me all that often.”

Darren moves a little closer to where one of Chris’ hands is resting on top of the bar. “That’s a shame, because you’re definitely worthy of a drink or two.”

Chris inhales harshly and leans closer to Darren. “Thanks.”

“I’m Darren, by the way.”

Darren holds his hand out for Chris to shake.

Chris’ hand takes his, the touch warm and electric, pulsing through Darren’s body in that familiar yet foreign way since this is an entirely new person sparking his interest.

“Chris,” the man repeats and then laughs melodically. “But you already knew that.”

Darren chuckles softly. “Yeah, it’s nice for the reminder though, Chris.”

Chris holds onto his hand and licks his lips, looking down at Darren’s own. Darren’s mouth parts instinctively, ready to close the gap between them. That’s when the other drinks Chris ordered slam down on the bar. Chris regrettably breaks his grip on Darren’s hand to dig into his pocket for some money. Darren tries not to notice how Chris’ white skinny jeans leave nothing to the imagination.

Then Chris places the money on the bar top without breaking from Darren’s gaze. “I should really get these back to my friends.”

“Yeah, maybe. But I think they won’t mind if you hang out with me for a little bit longer. Please?” 

Darren pouts and continues. “I didn’t even get to mention how awesome your costume is.

Chris glances over at the drinks nervously and looks back at Darren. “What about my costume?”

“The force is very much with you.”

Chris rolls his eyes and turns toward the drinks.

“Wait,” Darren goes on and stops him with a hand on his wrist. “I mean, I really dig it. I can’t wait to see The Last Jedi.”

Chris narrows his eyes. “Oh, really? I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“There’s more to me than just a playful wood nymph, Chris. I’m so excited to see how Rey’s character grows and if she strays to the dark side during her Jedi training.”

“Please, no spoilers! I’ve only seen the promos on TV. I refuse to watch the trailer.”

Darren’s mouth drops and he squeezes Chris’ wrist in surprise. “What? Why?”

Chris’ eyes widen but he doesn’t shy away. “It gives away all the best parts. I don’t want to know the entire plot before I walk into the theater. I need a little mystery.”

“Oh, the irony in that statement is delicious,” Darren responds, letting his eyes trail down Chris’ frame once more.

Chris preens at Darren’s observation, but he plays coy. “I don’t think I understand what you’re getting at.”

Darren slowly slides his hand out of Chris’, letting his fingertips linger for a moment. “I think you know exactly what I’m getting at. Your costume is killer.”

“I could say the same about yours.” Chris’ hand chases his after Darren lets go, their fingers grazing each other. “I thought it was Halloween, not a Pride parade.”

Darren shrugs. “In WeHo? Close enough.”

“True.”

“You can never have too much glitter, Chris.”

Darren longs to reach out again but he isn’t sure so he asks something else instead. There’s a heavy bass sounding in the music throughout the bar, which gives him an idea that he whispers into Chris’ ear.

“Do you want to dance?”

Chris looks over Darren’s shoulder quickly but then answers, “Yes.”

This time, he does take Chris’ hand and leads him to the crowded dance floor, the tangle of bodies a perfect reason to stay close to Chris, leaving a sliver of space between them. His free hand finds Chris’ left hip as he asks, “Is this okay?”

“Mhmm,” Chris agrees as his other hand cautiously curves around Darren’s waist, right above his hip.

“Don’t be shy. Just do what you feel. Go with the beat.” His thumb traces Chris’ hip through his jeans.

Chris’ palm warmly presses against the thin material of his skirt and arousal stirs through him.

“Yeah, that’s-that’s good,” Darren encourages.

Chris slides his hand around to the small of Darren’s back and Darren can’t help but lean into it, their lower halves fitting together perfectly. The bass drones on and Darren takes his own advice, rolling his hips.

Chris lowers his head, his breath hot on Darren’s neck. Darren squeezes Chris’ hand that’s in his before he lets go to grasp Chris’ other hip. Chris sucks in a breath and grinds against him, those fingers digging into Darren’s back.

Darren groans, holding Chris tight to him and letting the beat drive his movements. He decides to slot his thigh between Chris’ legs, where it’s clear that Chris wants him too. Chris fully embraces Darren as well, his hand settling on Darren’s waist. Soon, Chris’ fingers trace up Darren’s bare spine and his hands explore the muscles of Darren’s shoulders. Darren’s thumbs circle Chris’ hipbones and up a little further, over his tank top and then back to where his belt hits against his waist. He debates hiking the shirt up just a bit to get at a hint of skin but he isn’t sure how far to take this.

Chris’ hands rub up and down his back as his lips brush against Darren’s collarbone. Darren instinctively tilts his neck to the side in invitation. Then Chris’ lips trail a path upward and pause below Darren’s ear.

Darren’s thigh purposefully moves against Chris’ groin over and over and they grind together. Chris’ shirt rides up and Darren can feel the heat of Chris’ skin against his fingertips, practically burning as Chris’ own hands are somewhere on the middle of his back.

Chris’ lips work their way across Darren’s jaw to his chin, but he stops short again as a puff of air hits Darren’s mouth.

Darren takes one hand off Chris’ hip to cradle his jaw and bring him even closer. He stares straight into Chris’ eyes, his own eyes widening and asking permission. Chris’ tongue darts out, his blue eyes swirling with green under the colored lights of the dance floor. He looks down at Darren’s lips and that it’s all takes for Darren to affirm that he can do what he’s been waiting for since he caught sight of Chris.

Darren kisses him once, briefly, but then dives back in, tasting the sweet hint of cola on Chris’ lips. Chris kisses back softly, a harsh contrast to the position of their bodies, with Chris’ now semi-hard dick rubbing against the light tulle and spandex that’s now achingly tight against Darren’s own hardness. Darren deepens the kisses, his hand unfurling and resting against Chris’ cheek. Darren’s tongue slips against the seam of Chris’ lips, begging. Chris lets him in, opening up so beautifully that Darren wonders how responsive he’d be if he could go even further. Chris nips at his lower lip and then sucks at his upper lip before kissing him properly some more. But then, when the song changes, Chris breaks away and jumps in surprise.

“Hey,” Darren says.

“Hi,” Chris says back quietly.

“Does that make up for the whole force thing?” Darren wonders cheekily, one of his hands still low on Chris’ hip while the other falls away.

Chris smiles. “I guess so, but you still owe me a drink. You dragged me away before I could barely take a sip.”

Darren smiles back. “Fair enough.”

Chris’ hands drag down Darren’s back and then he takes Darren’s free hand in one of his once again.

“And I do intend to hear your thoughts on Luke Skywalker’s return, by the way,” Chris adds.

“Sure, I’d be happy to enlighten you, R2,” Darren replies. “And refresh your drink.”

With that, they head back to the bar, Chris’ sweaty hand in his. Darren places the order for Chris’ drink and for another beer of his own once they arrive. Then, when they get their drinks, they talk more about the new Star Wars film, how the last one was, and how they compare to the original films from the 1970s.

Darren finds that Chris knows more than just stuff that could be gleaned from a quick Internet search; rather, he has opinions on major and minor subplots, characters, and aspects that could have been done better, given the technology available both now and back then.

Darren’s mouth drops open with intrigue as Chris wows him with every word. At certain moments, all Darren can do is stare and sip on his beer before he composes himself enough to eventually join the conversation. He doesn’t want to seem like a complete idiot who’s only watched the films because they’re suddenly sort of cool now. He doesn’t want to judge anyone for doing that, but that’s not him; he’s loved Star Wars since he was a kid so it’s intimidating to find someone who shares as much of an interest as him, let alone someone who’s so attractive.

They talk long enough to need a refill on their drinks and somehow, Darren still hasn’t gotten Chris’ number as they start their next round. Darren wonders how Chris can even fit a phone into those jean pockets.

“So you’ve definitely thought through this costume, then,” Darren comments while they’re still discussing the films.

“Yeah, I even had on a beanie and this thing I made to go over my eyes to mimic R2’s head. I was wearing gloves, too, but they got too sweaty and gross after a while. Oh, and lights on my belt, which looked awesome but were pretty impractical. I didn’t care though. I love to go all out on Halloween.”

Darren swigs down some beer before answering. “Well, shit, that puts my costume to shame. I did not DIY any of this, unless you count the sprinkling of glitter.”

Chris swirls a finger around the rim of his glass and looks away. “Like I said before, yours is pretty great, too, DIY or not.”

“Sweet. Thanks. I could’ve been C-3P0, though.”

“Nah.” Chris laughs and looks back up at him. “You’re too short. BB-8, maybe.”

“Ouch, harsh.”

“But BB-8 is cute, so there’s that,” Chris states after downing some of his drink.

Darren bumps Chris’ shoulder with his own. “Aww, I’ll take it then.”

Darren attempts to imitate the beeping noises that the robot makes in The Force Awakens, making Chris laugh and nearly spit out his drink.

“Can I earn that BB-8 costume yet? Would I be a good candidate?” Darren inquires.

“Mmm, the jury’s still out on that. But I won’t take back the cute part.”

Chris’ mouth is still curved upward and there’s a slight dimple in his cheek that Darren just wants to kiss.

So he responds with, “Good, because the feeling’s mutual, if you couldn’t guess from before.”

Chris counters with, “Hmm, I think I’m going to need a little more proof of that.”

“Gladly. I would like to-” Darren starts but gets interrupted by a curvy, brunette woman in a long white dress and two buns on either side of her head, clearly donning the classic Princess Leia costume.

“Oh my God, Chris, there you are! I’ve been trying to find you for ages. Where the hell did you go?” She asks, alarm evident in her voice.

“Sorry. I was ordering a round of drinks like you asked and I got a bit distracted.”

Chris gestures toward Darren. The woman turns toward him, appraising his outfit.

“Huh, I see.” Her eyes linger on Darren’s chest for a moment before she turns toward Chris again. “Well, I forgive you, but we have an emergency. Lea’s sending drunk texts to Aaron already and she can barely walk straight.”

“Lea’s an adult. She can take care of herself,” Chris replies. 

“Right now, she can’t,” the woman counters. “She needs us.”

Chris sighs. “Can’t we get an Uber for her and send her right home? I’m still kind of busy.”

“You know she wouldn’t do that for you. She’d go home with you to make sure you were okay,” the woman reasons.

“Ash, can’t you do it?”

“She listens to you better than me. We need to save her from that asshole. Remember what happened last time?”

Chris rolls his eyes. “Yes, alright. Fine.” Then he looks toward Darren sympathetically. “I’m sorry I have to go, but I’ll be right back after I take care of this fiasco.”

“Okay. No problem. I’ll be around,” Darren assures him.

He swallows down more of his beer and waits impatiently, bopping his head to the music and singing along. He sits there alone on his bar stool, contemplating the night. He played a good, paying gig, playing some music after spending a lot more time on acting recently, and he met an amazing, captivating guy. He just hopes that he can get know Chris better and that he’ll return.

But all he can do is wait and order another beer, Chris’ neglected drink still on the bar next to him an agonizing reminder.

Soon, Darren’s halfway through the bottle and still waiting, mentally scolding himself for not stopping Chris and asking him for his number before he left. With all the ways to contact someone these days, he’s wondering how he could have let Chris go without any way to reach him again other than chance. In this city, randomly running into him is damn near impossible.

And with each passing minute and swig of his beer, his hopes are dwindling that he’ll ever see Chris again. He slams back the rest of his beer and says good night to the bartender, deciding against seeking out anyone else. 

Instead, he takes his guitar from where he stowed it behind the bar and takes an Uber home (he bummed a ride from his friends to get here and they left earlier to go bar hopping since they declared this wasn’t their kind of place).

While on the ride home, he tries not to mope about what could have been but instead reflects on the awesome parts. Maybe he and Chris were only meant to share some conversation, a few drinks, a dance and a kiss.

Still, it was one of the best kisses of his life, and even better conversations, not to mention, Chris was pretty easy on the eyes. He would have loved to find out more about what makes him tick, both in and out of the bedroom, what he does for a living, and how he ended up in L.A. He would have wanted to know everything. What if he let the one he’s meant to be with for the rest of his life slip through his fingers?

He sighs, offering a quick goodbye to the Uber driver before he gets into the house that he shares with his two friends. He sets his guitar in the corner of his room, strips out of his costume and scrubs the glitter off his skin before heading to bed.

There’s no time to lament what might have been and no use, because he has an early call time tomorrow morning.

He has to look ahead and forget about Chris.

——

And he does, for a couple of weeks at least. Darren is in the next two episodes of the show, so he’s preoccupied with the long hours on set and with the preparation for the Friendsgiving that he and his buddies are hosting the weekend before Thanksgiving; some of them will be going home for the real Thanksgiving Day and some will stay behind in the city since they can’t afford to travel for both Thanksgiving and Christmas. But they figured they’d make it an occasion to celebrate.

It also doesn’t mean that he and his friends can’t go out a couple of days before their Friendsgiving party. Darren needs to blow off some steam after working hard all week during the day and coming home at night to write music, some of which channels his feelings of lost love and the one that got away. He wants to ditch the melodrama, though, and have some fun tonight.

So he does just that and somehow convinces his friends to head to a dive in WeHo, down the street from the bar where he met Chris.

Darren and his friends have done a couple of shots and the drinks are flowing; he’s even danced with a few people and had some fun, but none of them were too memorable. So he does another shot with his roommates, Joey and Joe.

“Dude, this is so not our kind of place,” Joey explains to Darren but gestures between himself and Joe. “We should blow this popsicle stand.”

“It’s not like there are only queer guys. There are some chicks. And you’re having fun, right?” Darren reasons.

“Sure,” Joey says. “But I wouldn’t mind going somewhere where the odds are in my favor.”

“Joey, you and I are probably one of the few straight men here. If we approach girls, the odds are in our favor,” Joe adds.

“If the girls are straight or into guys,” Darren points out.

“Listen, don’t rain on my parade, Darren,” Joe replies indignantly. “I’m trying to look on the bright side here, Mr. I Don’t Have a Label.”

Darren shrugs. “There’s nothing wrong with being open to the possibilities.” He laughs and elbows Joey’s side.

“I’m not making out with you, Darren. How many times do you have to hint at it? Jesus,” Joey teases before knocking back some of his fresh beer.

“It was worth a shot. Maybe not tonight but never say never.” Darren raises his eyebrows suggestively, even though he knows that Joey is straight.

“Please, you dreamboat TV star. You can have almost anyone in this bar,” Joe scoffs. “You don’t have to go hitting on us.”

“Who said I was hitting on you?” Darren counters.

Joe narrows his eyes. “I know your type, Dare.”

“Really? Try me,” Darren challenges.

Joe gestures, pointing to a tall and lean but muscular blonde man in the far left corner of the room. “That guy over there.”

Darren looks him up and down for a moment; the guy is hot and could pass for a one-night stand maybe but not too much more. So Darren shakes his head, not wanting to prove his friend right. 

“Strike one,” Darren tells him.

“Interesting. I could’ve sworn you were checking him out earlier. How about the girl next to him?”

There’s a tiny brunette wearing tall heels who reaches to just about the shoulders of the man. She laughs and her smile is sort of cute but Darren’s really not in the mood for a girl who wears too much makeup and is probably dating the blonde guy next to her.

“Wrong again. Strike two,” Darren comments after another sip of his beer.

“Hmm,” Joe contemplates out loud. “How about that guy?”

Darren squints his eyes and blinks twice when he notices a man next to the two people that Joe just mentioned. He’s slightly taller than the brunette and he’s wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue button down shirt with the two top buttons undone. He has fair skin that glows in the lights of the bar, piercing blue eyes, and a very familiar jaw line.

“Oh, shit,” Darren mutters under his breath.

“I believe that’s called a home run,” Joe rejoices, high fiving Joey with his free hand.

“Chris,” Darren says, more to himself than his friends.

“Wait, you know that guy?” Joey asks him but Darren ignores him and heads across the room instead of answering.

Darren is suddenly beside Chris, who looks more gorgeous than ever.

“Hey, fancy meeting you here,” Darren tries.

Chris jumps and turns to his side, his porcelain skin turning even paler for a moment. “Oh, my God.”

“It’s Darren actually, if you remember from Halloween, R2.”

“Right.” Chris chuckles. “I’m so sorry about that. This one over here,” he tilts his head toward the brunette woman on the other side of him, who’s laughing loudly, engrossed in a conversation with the tall blonde. “She made some bad decisions and I had to save her from making any more.”

“I’ve been there.” Darren laughs, not clarifying that he was usually the one making the bad decisions. “Well, it’s great to run into you again. Maybe I can get you another drink? It seems like we barely got to finish one together.”

“That was not my fault!” Chris exclaims. “You dragged me out to the dance floor the first time. I almost finished the next one after that but then the drunken Lea mess happened.”

“I guess this is your chance to pick up where we left off, if you’d like,” Darren offers.

Chris grins. “I would very much like that, yes. Wait just a minute.”

Darren watches as Chris turns toward the brunette, calling her Lea and mentioning how he’s going over to the bar and he doesn’t know when he’ll be back. He warns her not to drink too many cosmos and drunk text anyone while he’s gone. She glares at him. Chris also tells the blonde next to Lea, who he discovers is named Chord, to watch out for her.

Lea’s mouth drops open before she smacks Chord on the arm and then does the same to Chris. Then Darren hears her advise Chris, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Chris shakes his head and turns back toward Darren. “She’s my friend but she can be a handful,” he says to Darren.

“Sometimes, that can be okay,” Darren returns.

“Not when it ruins my chances with a really great guy who’s not afraid to walk around covered in glitter and wearing a tutu.”

Darren rests his hand on the small of Chris’ back and leads him toward the bar. “Hey, it was not a tutu! It wasn’t that ruffle-y, and it was a look! It was Halloween.”

Chris defends his earlier statement. “I wasn’t making fun of your woodland fairy outfit. It was pretty eye-catching. I kind of miss it.”

They’re at the bar, awaiting service when Darren leans in close and whispers, “Maybe you can see much more of me later. How about that?”

Chris blushes a wonderful shade of pink. “I, um--I,” he stammers.

But then he’s cut off by the bartender greeting them.

“What’ll it be?” The bartender asks.

Darren looks toward Chris. “Rum and Diet Coke?”

Chris nods, so Darren orders.

“You remembered,” Chris states in disbelief.

“Of course. It wasn’t that long ago. How could I forgot what the hottest droid was drinking the night I met him?”

“I bet you say that to all the droids.”

“Only the ones who clean up nice, like you.”

“Next, I bet you’re going to say that I was the droid you’ve been looking for,” Chris deadpans.

Darren gasps. “How did you know?”

“I had a hunch, given your past history with pick up lines.”

“Yeah, but you’re still here so, I’m doing something right.” Darren smirks and pays the bartender after he serves Chris’ drink.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Wood Nymph,” Chris answers with a smirk of his own.

“You’re not too bad yourself, R2. Speaking of which, have you caved and watched the trailer?”

Chris sips his drink and shakes his head before swallowing. “Not a chance, Darren. I’m not doing it.”

“Why is that again?”

Chris leans in close and tells him, “I like to see what plays out when I get there. I want to have the full experience, not just a few teasers that give away the good parts.”

“Fair enough.” Darren sips his drink and turns toward Chris, his fingers still resting on Chris’ lower back. “It’s not satisfying enough to have a taste of something when you can hold out for more, right?”

Chris shivers at the touch. “Exactly. Getting a little bit here and there builds anticipation, if you have the stamina to wait for the rest.”

Darren’s fingers dance across Chris’ back and then curl at his hip. “Sort of like the best is yet to come. I like the way you think, Chris. I think I should adopt that philosophy.”

“Seems like you’re working on it.” 

“I’d like to work on it a little faster. Patience is not my strong suit.”

Chris guffaws at that. “Clearly, you’re missing the point of the whole idea.” Then he sips his drink and places it down on the bar.

Darren draws him closer, their lower halves nearly touching. “Maybe that’s a good thing.”

Chris’ eyes flicker down to Darren’s lips. “Are you ever going to let me finish a drink?”

“Not before I get to kiss you again,” Darren retorts.

Chris looks over his shoulder, his eyes dancing around the room before they settle back on Darren. But Darren stares down at Chris’ lips, waiting to taste them like he’s been wanting ever since that night two weeks ago.

“Relax,” Darren says. “Who the hell cares? If people judge you, it’s only because they’re not getting laid tonight.”

“Who said-?” Chris starts, but Darren cuts him off with a press of his lips.

He feels Chris’ body stiffen for a second, but then he melts into it like he did on Halloween, one of Chris’ hands latching onto Darren’s elbow that’s not next to the bar. It nearly closes the gap between their bodies and Darren wants to drag him to a dance floor that doesn’t exist in this place right now, even if music is blaring through the speakers: he’ll make his own dance floor if it means feeling the tight lines of Chris’ body against his once more. Suddenly, he wishes there were a lot less layers between them and it was acceptable to dress like a fairy every night.

Darren does bring him closer then, Chris’ groin pressing into his deliciously. Chris squeezes Darren’s elbow and the hand that Darren has on Chris’ hip drifts a little lower, feeling the curve of his ass. Chris kisses him harder, his free hand cupping Darren’s cheek almost sweetly.

Darren’s other hand finds Chris’ other hip, not wanting to let him go as his tongue teases against the seam of Chris’ lips. But this time he retreats, only to have Chris slip his tongue into Darren’s mouth. Darren can taste the slight burn of the rum mixed with the saccharine of the cola and a hint of something else he can’t quite place but definitely wants more of. And then, it’s gone, Chris resting his forehead against Darren’s.

“Fuck,” Darren curses quietly.

“Anticipation,” Chris replies. “I can’t give away the good parts yet.”

“You’re something else.”

“A good something else?”

Darren pecks him on the lips. “Yeah.”

Then, Darren hears a loud cheer from behind him and what sounds like two hands slapping together.

“Totally called it, Joey,” Joe says. “He is so Darren’s type.”

Darren pulls away from Chris and moves the hand that was on Chris’ ass up to the more appropriate place where it had started. 

“That’s my friend, Joe,” Darren tells Chris. “He thinks he’s clever.”

“Let him think that for a little bit. Don’t burst his bubble. Maybe we can tell him later. He doesn’t know we’ve met before, does he?” Chris wonders, still close and whispering against his lips.

“Not a clue,” Darren informs him. “But he wasn’t wrong.”

“Clearly.” Chris grins.

Darren smiles back. “Yeah, clearly. Guess I should properly introduce you since they’re talking about us.”

Darren keeps his hold on Chris but turns just in time to witness Joey handing money to Joe.

“I never said he wasn’t my type, Joe,” Darren clarifies. “And this is Chris, by the way.”

Joe nods his head in greeting. “Hey.”

“This joker next to him is Joey,” Darren says, pointing toward him. “Confusing, I know, but he’s the Flynn Ryder lookalike. You know, that guy from the Disney movie?”

“Ahh, dreamboat Disney prince. Got it,” Chris confirms, an adorable flush high on his cheeks.

“God, you’re so fucking cute,” Darren remarks.

“Darren, I know I’m not spoken for but you can stop trying to pick me up,” Joey cuts in. “You’re not my type.”

Darren clears his throat and raise his eyebrows.

“Oh, um, hi, Chris was it?” Joey asks.

“Yeah,” Chris affirms.

Joey leans forward to shake Chris’ hand firmly but briefly.

“Sorry about that.” Joey scratches the back of his head. “Guess I let that comparison go to my head.”

“Totally fine,” Chris replies. “I’d take a comparison to a Disney prince any day.”

Darren studies Chris’ profile and realizes Chris doesn’t need that description; with the elegant swoop of his nose, the curve of his cheek, and the bow of his lips, he’s uniquely beautiful in his own right. He could be a Disney prince, or even better, with his cool, porcelain skin, he could be the snow nymph to his wood nymph.

Darren shakes away the notion as Joey and Chris continue to talk, somehow now on to the topic of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

“Yeah, I always thought Raph was the coolest so I begged my mom to get me sai swords for Christmas one year,” Chris conveys. “Somehow, she agreed and I got pretty skilled at using them.”

Joey’s eyes widen and so do Darren’s.

“Shit. Remind me not to meet you in a back alley anywhere,” Joey tells him.

Darren wanted to know more about Chris and now he’s definitely interested. “That’s so fucking cool, Chris.”

“Yeah, I haven’t practiced in ages but I’m still decent at them,” Chris explains. 

“Awesome! I’ve always been more of a Mikey guy myself, but I can get behind Raph,” Darren adds.

“I bet you can,” Joey says with a wink. “In a number of ways.”

“And that’s my cue to get another beer,” Joe quips, who had been standing beside Joey watching the conversation. 

“Only because it’s on me,” Joey calls after him as Joe looks for another opening at the bar.

Joe walks away and slips his middle finger to Joey without looking. “Catch you later.”

Joey shakes his head. “God, what a sore winner.”

“Well, if he finds someone to go home with, you won’t have to worry about it,” Darren responds and then turns to Chris. “Joe is my roommate. So is Joey.”

Joey addresses Chris. “Yup, we’re the three best friends. We go way back. We went to college together.” Joey leans in conspiratorially. “I have all the dirt on him if you ever want to know.”

Chris smirks, glancing toward Darren. “I may take you up on that. Right now, I kinda want to hear some stuff from him.”

Joey’s eyes dart between the both of them and then land on Darren. “Sure. I will make myself scarce and maybe go find Joe. Hopefully he doesn’t gloat some more.”

“Good luck with that,” Darren offers, his arm still around Chris’ waist as Joey departs into the crowd.

“So, what is it you wanted to know?” Darren asks Chris.

Chris takes a sip of his drink and then stares Darren straight in the eyes. “Anything. Everything. What kind of dirt does Joey have?”

“Well, he was my roommate in college, so he’s seen some things.” Darren raises his eyebrows suggestively. “I had some fun in those days. We both did.”

“Seems like that hasn’t changed.” Chris smiles.

“Nope, not so far.”

Chris beams even more, that smile lighting up his whole face and sparking Darren’s heart with the affection he hasn’t stopped feeling since Halloween. So he takes a chance that this thing with Chris could be more than dancing and half-drunken makeouts at bars.

“Hey, Chris?”

“Yeah?” Chris narrows his eyes questioningly.

“I’m totally going to embarrass myself here probably but um, my friends, meaning Joey and Joe, and myself, are having a little get together at our place in a couple of days. It’s a last blast before Thanksgiving where a bunch of our other friends are coming. If you wanna hear some stories, that’d be the perfect time.”

Darren can feel his own face growing hot as he considers asking for a fresh beer to kill the nervousness rolling in his belly waiting for Chris’ answer.

Chris’ shit-eating grin does nothing to calm Darren at first, until Chris opens his mouth and replies.

“I think you’re going to need my number first, Wood Nymph.”

“Yeah, uh, yeah. Great idea.” Darren laughs.

His hand falls away from Chris so he can pull out his phone and hand it to him.

After Darren opens his contacts and Chris types in his information, Darren’s heart swells with relief that he’ll have a way to contact Chris and that he won’t slip away into the night once again. Also, Chris actually wants to see him again and talk to his friends, a major feat considering Darren hasn’t been with anyone seriously since college, almost a year and a half. Darren looks down at his phone with his own grin when he sees the nickname that Chris has given himself in his contacts: R2.

Darren texts him so Chris has his phone number with:

_Hey, it’s Darren, your friendly neighborhood wood nymph._

Chris pulls his own phone out of his pocket and glances down at the message. 

“You’re something else, too, Darren.”

“But a good something else, right?”

“Definitely. And I will be glad to finish that conversation with Joey about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.”

“And I’d like to see your sai swords some time.”

“I think they might be back home but I can show you some other things, Darren.”

Chris’ eyes darken to a deep blue and Darren wants to take him up on that offer. But for now, Darren picks up on something else that piques his interest.

“Where is home, Chris?”

Chris turns pale and clutches his drink. “A small town upstate, near Fresno. It’s called Clovis. I, um, I couldn’t live there anymore so as soon as I had some money saved, I left and moved here. It’s been about two years and I never looked back. I love my family, but I just don’t—It’s too different there.”

Darren wants to know more about what exactly made Chris left but he isn’t sure if it’s appropriate to bring up since they’re still near perfect strangers; if they get acquainted better, perhaps he’ll save it for then.

So Darren leaves it at, “I see,” while Chris swallows down more of his drink.

“Where are you from, Darren?”

“I’m from Cali too, some distance from here but not as far as you. I originally hail from San Fran but I went to school in Michigan. After school, I moved here to pursue acting.”

“San Francisco sounds amazing. Michigan is a long way from there. Why would you leave?”

“I actually studied theatre. It was a good school for that. Plus, y’know, I wanted to see real snow and just explore different parts of the country and the world. I got to study abroad in Italy.”

Chris’ eyes light up. “I understand why you would leave then. I’d like to hear about all of it.”

“I could go on and on about everything: about UMich, about the snow, the whole college experience. About Italy and the food. All of it was pretty spectacular. I’m pretty fucking lucky.”

“It sounds like it. Maybe you can tell me more over breakfast. Or dinner, or whatever meal it’s time for right now, if you want to get out of here. I mean, if that’s okay,” Chris rambles, glancing away from Darren.

Darren sets his hand on Chris’ where it sits on the bar. “I just invited you to Friendsgiving. Of course I would. I would love to. I’ve wanted to since the moment I saw you, both tonight and on Halloween.”

Chris looks back up at him. “Let’s go, then. Come on, I’ll go find Lea and Chord.” 

With their drinks left behind and barely finished, Chris takes Darren’s hand, leading him around to find Chris’ friends. When Chris finally finds them and tells them he’s leaving, Lea winks at him.

“Be careful,” she says.

“I should say the same to you,” Chris cautions her. “Have a good night, Lea. You too, Chord,” he offers to his other friend.

Darren nods to them and quickly greets them.

“Oh, right!” Chris squeezes Darren’s hand. “This is Darren, the guy that Lea so rudely interrupted me from hanging out with on Halloween. But luckily, we’re getting a second chance.”

Chord glances between both of them in confusion and Lea tells him that she’ll explain later. Then, with a cosmo in one hand, she shakes Darren’s free one with her other hand.

When Lea lets go, she apologizes to Darren while Chord fist bumps him.

“It’s no big deal. Shit happens.” Darren shrugs.

“Go have fun, you two,” Lea says to both of them. “I know I will.”

Chris rolls his eyes and both Darren and Chris bid goodbye to the pair once more. Then, Darren finds Joe and Joey, both talking to the same girl. He doesn’t ask, but simply tells them that he’s leaving. They curtly wave him off and tell them to have a good time. Joey also winks, much like Lea did, leaving both Chris and Darren to turn pink.

Then, Darren books an expensive option for an Uber, now that he has a larger paycheck. He takes Chris to one of his favorite diners and they talk some more over pancakes and hash browns. 

Darren talks too much as he always does, but he watches Chris’ face intently, so glad that he finally got to go out with him, no matter how unconventional it is. He does ask Chris questions too, and he listens, knowing he still wants Chris’ mind as much as he wants his body, which Darren has found to be rare.

He can’t wait to discover even more.

—-

And he does. After that amazing reunion turned first date, Darren texts Chris on and off for the two days leading up to Friendsgiving, totally forgetting about the dish he was supposed to make for the event, so he ends up buying cookies. Joey overcooked the turkey for their other guests, Lauren and Meredith, and Chris’ friends Lea, Ashley, and Chord; they all end up chipping in for pizza and casually chatting in the living room as they eat, Chris sitting so close to Darren that their thighs touch. 

Darren takes a lull in the conversation as an opportunity to sneak off to his room with Chris under the guise of giving him a tour. Of course, he closes the door and backs Chris against it. They get to know each other even better that day, cuddling on Darren’s bed and talking in between lazy touches and kisses. Darren discovers that Chris is a struggling novelist, trying to find freelance writing gigs to pay the bills while working at a coffee shop. They both laugh because ironically, neither of them enjoy coffee at all.

Darren also lets Chris know that he’s working on a TV show now, and sometimes, fans of the show will innocently want pictures or autographs; he tries to oblige them with a quick chat if he’s not busy or they’re not rude. However, there are other people with gossipy intentions who might flash a camera in his face and ask who he’s dating. He knows it might be stupid to bring up because he’s just Darren. He still feels like himself most days, but with this weird element added onto experiencing some semblance of success in his chosen profession.

Chris says he doesn’t care what Darren does for a living, just as long as he’s honest and Chris will do the same in return. 

Then, Chris laughs lightly and wonders aloud whether or not he’ll be invited to any special events or premieres one day. Darren remarks that Chris would look hot in a suit but files this away as an idea that they may, indeed have a future together, and it looks bright.

—-

Chris goes home with his friends that night of Friendsgiving, despite cajoling from Darren to stay and Darren promising no funny business, unless Chris wanted it, of course. Darren knows the desire is there, if the way Chris kisses him goodbye a little too long is any indication.

It carries Darren through a Thanksgiving back in San Francisco, where his parents, Chuck, and Chuck’s new girlfriend, Lucy, all notice his bright demeanor.

His mom says he’s always had that light about him, but it seems to shine even more intensely when they gather around the table for turkey and mashed potatoes, plus some traditional Irish and Filipino dishes they’ve always had.

Darren’s dad chalks it up to his son’s career success but his mama gives him this knowing look; it’s the same one she gave him when he was a teenager and planning a scheme to impress his latest crush.

She doesn’t say anything to him until she and Darren are alone in the kitchen, setting out the lavish spread of desserts a few hours later.

“You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Darren finds himself heating up under her gaze. “Well, uh, it’s a little too soon to say that but, I’m happy, Mama. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

She says he’s happy for him, as long as he finds joy out of it. He leaves it at that, not ready to admit that he might bring home this cute, brilliant, sarcastic, and wonderful person who happens to be a guy. He knows she’ll still accept him after nearly a decade of him having feelings for and bringing home girls. It’ll be okay and that’ll be enough, when the time is right.

He just needs Chris to be on the same page. 


	2. Chapter 2

It seems in the days that follow that Chris does want the same path for their budding relationship, since they share funny texts while Chris is working and Darren is writing music, which may have less of a melancholic feel than it did earlier in November. 

But then Darren works for a week straight, most of his personal life fading away as he has no other energy for barely anything else. He gets wrapped up in his character’s conflicting feelings for another character who is a series regular (it’s a new relationship as well, but with far more angst, since it’s a coming-of-age drama about recent college grads navigating adulthood). His character is a bisexual man who has a one-night stand with a guy who identifies as straight, though it’s clear the other man has feelings for his character. Each shooting day was more intense than the last and he decides that, on his day off, he needs to lighten his mood with his less complicated real life. 

He’s scrolling through his phone and realizes that Christmas is only a few short weeks away and his place is devoid of any festive spirit. He hasn’t seen Chris since Friendsgiving and is itching to be near him. Thus, it seems like a good idea to combine seeing Chris and figuring out how to celebrate the impending holiday season.

So he texts Chris and offers to pick him up from the coffee shop to hang out. He leaves out details of what they’re going to do, but surprises Chris instead. Darren gives him a lingering kiss hello, smelling a hint of cinnamon and some peppermint wafting around them. Chris explains that he spilled a bit of minty flavored syrup all over himself and some must have gotten on his shirt.

Darren says he doesn’t mind it and that it might be fitting for where they’re going; Chris wonders what that means but Darren doesn’t explicitly state what’s happening. Instead, as they head down the freeway, he hums “O Christmas Tree,” making up his own lyrics.

_“Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree, how evergreen your branches are,”_ he sings. _“Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree, I need to find you right away.”_

They’re at a stop light, when Darren catches Chris staring at him.

“What?” Darren asks. “You know I write songs when I’m not working on the show. I even play some on guitar and piano on occasion.”

“It doesn’t mean you can ruin Christmas songs for me. That was not inventive at all.” Chris sighs.

“Hey, they can’t all be gems, babe.” His eyes widen, the term of endearment slipping out surprisingly.

But Chris’ face instantly lights up against the sunset, another indication that they could have something special here.

“I suppose so.” Chris reasons, still smiling. “But you can stick to the real lyrics.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Darren muses, turning his attention back toward the road as the light turns green. “C’mon, don’t be a buzzkill.”

“I know how to have fun. Remember Halloween?”

Darren clears his throat, thinking back to the night he first met Chris, in those tight jeans and even tighter tank top. He remembers the heat of their bodies together as they danced, and then the subsequent kiss they shared under the dim lights of the bar.

“I see your point,” Darren concedes. “But it’s Christmas time and I plan on getting in the spirit of this holiday just as much.”

“What are you talking about? How could we possibly get in the spirit in Los Angeles?”

“Oh, ye of little faith, there are ways, of course. I need help decorating my place because I’m pretty sure Joe and Joey aren’t going to do shit. How about you and me go pick out a tree and find a good spot for it in my house?”

Chris is quiet for a few moments so Darren continues.

“I’ll even get some mistletoe to sweeten the deal, R2.”

Chris chuckles. “Okay. Let’s do it. But not too much glitter.”

“Are you kidding? We are getting all the glitter. We will buy glitter and douse the tree in that shit.”

“Deal’s off, even with the mistletoe.”

“Come on, I’ll get you a special ornament.”

“You are not buying glitter just to put on the tree. You can get a tree, maybe even one that’s sparkly and you can add fancy glittery ornaments to it, but you are not turning it into a craft project,” Chris argues as if it’s going to be his tree, too.

“Why do you care so much? Do you plan on spending a lot of time with this tree?” Darren questions, looking up the road a bit and changing lanes to get to the store where he plans on going.

“Maybe I am,” Chris says quietly. “Maybe I want to like your tree as much as the person who’s buying it.”

Darren’s heart flips in his chest at the notion that Chris might really care about him and wants to spend so much time with him at his place. But he doesn’t betray his feelings as he pulls into the parking lot.

Instead, he says, “Okay, I’ll take that into consideration, Chris.”

“Good. I appreciate that,” Chris tells him politely before Darren parks the car and shuts it off.

Then Darren races to the other side of the car and opens Chris’ door before he can get out. Darren holds out his hand.

Chris blushes, glancing down at Darren’s hand. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. I wanted to. Now, let’s go.”

“Okay.”

So Chris takes his hand and they walk into the store, fingers still linked. Warmth floods through Darren as they wander around the store, perusing the decorations. Darren points to the huge inflatable snowman on display, noting how awesome it would look in the front yard, even though he only rents the place. In turn, Chris shows him a smaller reindeer instead but reasons that they’re supposed to be decorating the inside of the house.

Darren agrees to stick to buying indoor items, but tells him that it’s fun to look around at the fake snow and sparkling displays of lights that dance across the wall of the store. 

Chris swings their joined hands together while they roam the aisles and states, “Yeah, I guess so. I’d like to see real snow though.”

Darren looks over at Chris’ slight frown so he grabs Chris’ other hand, turning him so that they’re facing each other and pulling him closer. He wants to bring Chris somewhere to see snow like he has in Michigan, but it’s too soon to admit that he’s willing to take Chris anywhere he wants to go. Instead, he decides to kiss Chris’ sadness away with a quick press of his lips to Chris’ own, pouring all of his affection into it.

“You will,” Darren reassures him when they part and leaves it at that.

Chris blinks, his eyelashes fluttering so beautifully. “I hope so.”

He inspires Chris in a different way, bringing Chris and himself back to reality rather that dreaming of what might happen one day. They’re here now, and he can make Chris feel better with more than just a kiss.

He repeats an earlier sentiment. “But you know we don’t need it. We can still have a merry Christmas. I have an idea. Now let’s do some real shopping.”

“What? What do you-?” Chris starts.

“We’re going to need a cart if we’re getting a tree.” Darren pulls him across the store and finds a cart in the corral near the entrance. Then they go to the aisle where the artificial trees are, and when Chris is distracted and staring at a white tree taller than they are, Darren grabs a few cans of artificial snow and felt covering that is meant to simulate snow. He puts the items in the cart and hopes Chris doesn’t see. 

He keeps Chris distracted further by throwing silver garland around Chris’ neck like a boa, bringing him in for a kiss once again.

“Do we really need mistletoe?” Chris breathes out when they break apart, the dimples in his cheeks on full display.

Darren smirks. “Maybe not, but what’s one more excuse to kiss you, R2?”

Chris lightly punches him in the upper arm but Darren just laughs and turns away, searching the aisle for mistletoe, either artificial or real. Darren finds a small plant in a package titled “Real Mistletoe,” which he internally questions but flashes in front of Chris’ face before he throws it in the cart.

Chris groans. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Darren wiggles his eyebrows. “You like kissing me.”

“You know you’re not wrong.”

“I better buy some more then.”

Darren tosses a few more packages of mistletoe in the cart before he turns his attention back toward the trees across the aisle from the mistletoe.

“Before we load up on any more fun stuff,” Darren continues, “how about we choose the pièce de résistance, the tree?”

“That’s a good idea,” Chris answers, throwing the garland from around his neck into the cart. “Then we can focus on the ornaments to put on it.”

“Glad we feel the same way. We do still need more glitter though,” Darren reminds him.

“That’s what the ornaments will be for, Darren. The tree first and then the fun stuff will come later.” 

Chris turns to his side, facing the trees on display, along with boxes of the trees on the rack underneath the display. Darren moves closer, wrapping his arms around Chris’ middle and planting his lips at the back of his neck, right above the neckline of his shirt, which still smelled like a hint of peppermint.

“Fun stuff, eh? I’m down for that,” Darren murmurs against his skin.

Chris shivers and takes a deep breath. “I meant glittery stuff, but, um, okay.”

“Me too,” Darren jokes, nuzzling at the side of Chris’ neck, where there’s a raised scar that he knows makes Chris moan.

“Right,” Chris says sarcastically. “Let’s pick out the tree then. We can get to whatever glittery, fun mistletoe stuff you’re thinking of.”

Darren picks up his head to kiss Chris’ cheek and take a proper look at the row of trees on display, his hands moving to Chris’ hips.

“How about that big green one with the colored lights?” Darren suggests, pointing to the six foot tree directly in front of them. 

Chris turns his head toward Darren. “I don’t know. Can you reach the top of it, you little wood nymph?”

Darren sticks his tongue out and echoes Chris’ earlier sentiment. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Chris repeats Darren’s earlier words as well. “You like kissing me.”

“Can’t argue there.” Darren kisses the corner of Chris’ mouth. “So, what do you think?”

“I think it’ll fit in your place. It’s a bit traditional but it works.”

“Do you want the one with tinsel built in or fiber optic lights instead? Ooh, actually, fiber optic lights sound fucking cool, Chris. Let’s get that one!” Darren exclaims, pointing at the white tree to right of the one he just mentioned. “It has color changing built into the bristles!”

“It’s a bit modern, even for L.A.,” Chris argues. “Plus we have the silver garland that’ll blend right in with it.”

“True. How about that other green one beside the white one? It still has fiber optic light strands but they’re a bit more subtle,” Darren counters. “And just futuristic enough, Mr. R2.”

Darren can feel Chris’ body shake with silent laughter for a few moments until Chris finally speaks.

“That could work. We don’t even have to string lights on it. One less thing to do.”

“True. That’s a brilliant idea. You’re smart and gorgeous. But we should get a couple boxes of lights just in case.”

“Yeah, that would be good.” 

Darren finds a box for a tree that matches the faux evergreen fiber optic one they were looking at and he pulls it out from the shelf gingerly with Chris’ help. Then he takes a few boxes of LED colored lights from the other side of the aisle and throws those in the carriage. As promised, they pick out a set of ornaments coated in glitter as well as ones with only a touch of glitter, and a couple of sets of chrome colored ornaments. Darren sneaks an R2-D2 ornament into the carriage when Chris is busy getting packages of ornament hooks.

Somehow, while browsing the store a little more, Darren finds a tree topper that looks like the Death Star and shows it to Chris, whose eyes light up at the sight. They also pick a tree stand that will fit their chosen tree and a shimmery silver tree skirt to cover the stand. 

After Darren pays and they’re loading up Darren’s car, Chris claims that he should have known this much glitter would be involved since Darren was covered in the stuff the night they met; Chris confesses that it was all over his tank top and stuck to his skin after he went home on Halloween.

Darren apologizes with a wicked look in his eye that contradicts his words.

Once they somehow fit everything in the back of Darren’s car, they head off to Darren’s house to put everything together. He can’t wait to continue this fun outing with Chris by bringing him to his home. He secretly hopes that none of his roommates will be home so he and Chris can have all the fun shenanigans he’s dreaming of, aside from decorating.

In any case, with Chris by his side, he will definitely have a good time.

—-

But first, they have to bring everything inside. They haul the tree into the house as carefully as they can, nearly knocking over the small glass table in the foyer.

Darren curses and wipes the sweat off his brow when they finally set the box down. But then they still have the other stuff to bring in, so Chris carries the tree stand inside while Darren brings in the bag with the tree skirt and the artificial snow. Darren thanks him with a quick kiss when they get back into the house.

Chris cups Darren’s cheek with his free hand, the warmth making him sweat a little more but in a more pleasant way. When Chris steps a little closer and deepens the kiss, Darren nearly closes the gap between them and considers putting the decorations aside for another day.

Instead, when Darren and Chris put down the stuff, Darren breaks away and then takes Chris’ hand, leading him back to the car to bring in all the ornaments.

But Chris does sneak another kiss before he sets the tree stand in the corner and they work on unpacking the tree from the box. The tree is in two parts so Darren takes the base of it and fluffs it out from its stiffened form in the box and then he sticks it into the base of the tree stand. Chris takes the top of the tree and slots it into the bottom part. But the parts are still loosely joined so Darren lays one of his hands over one of Chris’ to twist the parts together perfectly. As Chris grins and blushes, Darren thinks about how glad he is to have invited Chris to do this with him.

Darren pulls the tree skirt out of the packaging and lays down on the floor, bending underneath the tree to drape it around the tree stand, like he’s seen his mom do when he was growing up. Chris stands above him, working around him to place the garland on the tree with ease. They don’t bother with the strings of lights, figuring the fiber optic lights will be enough and get to placing the ornaments on the tree.

Chris and Darren both reach for ornaments from the set of glittery ones. Darren shakes his head and laughs while a smiling Chris reasons that the set was already open.

“Whatever,” Darren claims. “I know your secret love for glitter, babe.”

“Promise you’ll never tell?”

Darren draws an imaginary X over his chest with his pointer finger. “Cross my heart.”

They continue on hanging all the bulbs on the tree until Darren puts the last one on the tree. Then Chris pulls something out from the bottom of the bag.

“Darren, what’s this?” Chris asks.

Darren turns from the tree and walks over to where Chris is standing in shock, holding the R2-D2 ornament cautiously.

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Darren admits quietly. “What do you think?”

“I-I think, I really like it.” 

Chris looks at him, those blue eyes shining with such affection that Darren can’t quite name yet but hopes to soon.

“The pleasure is all mine, R2,” he replies. “You can hang it wherever you want.”

After leaning in to kiss him briefly in thanks, Chris hangs the ornament next to a silver bulb and strides back over to Darren. 

“I, um, may or may not have sneakily bought something before you paid for everything,” Chris confesses.

“What? What is it?”

Chris pulls a chunk of paper out of his pocket. Then he unwraps the paper slowly, revealing the object. It’s an ornament of Tinkerbell in her trademark green dress.

Chris looks down shyly. “They don’t really have male fairy ornaments but I figured you’d like this.”

Darren gingerly picks up the ornament by the string and lifts it from Chris’ hand.

“I fucking love it,” Darren tells him, giving him a kiss of his own before he can say other words that might feel right but are too early to say just yet.

Darren finds a bare spot on the tree, coincidentally right next to Chris’ R2-D2 ornament. 

“Speaking of R2-D2,” Darren starts, “we have one more thing to put up.”

He pulls out the Death Star tree topper and shows it to Chris.

“I think you’re going need to some help with that, Tink,” Chris remarks, snatching it from his hands and ripping the packaging off of it.

Darren crosses his arms and huffs, pretending to brush his hair off his forehead with all the sass of Tinkerbell. Still, he lets Chris stretch to the top of the tree and put it on, if only to watch his shirt ride up and expose a sliver of skin.

He’s also glad that Chris bends down to plug the tree into the wall, offering him a lovely view of Chris’ backside.

When Chris stands back next to Darren, Darren pulls him close, throwing his arm around the small of Chris’ back and admiring their handiwork. Then he rests his head on Chris’ shoulder.

Chris breaks the silence with, “That’s pretty perfect. We did a good job.”

“I agree.” He squeezes Chris’ hip. “Oh wait! Before we plug in the lights, I have another surprise for you!”

“Darren, I don’t—What?”

He leaves Chris’ side and brings out the white felt covering that looks like artificial snow, laying it out in the front of the tree. He also brings out the can of fake snow and dusts it over Chris’ head.

Chris’ eyes narrow in confusion as the white stuff lands in his hair. So Darren sets the can down and explains.

“You wanted to see real snow. I can’t really give you that and I wish I could but this will have to do.”

Chris grabs him by the shirt and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Darren kisses back even harder, his hands finding Chris’ hips. Soon, Chris’ hands loosen their grip and roam under Darren’s shirt, the warm touch he’s been missing now against his bare skin. Darren craves more of it, so his own hands snake under Chris’ shirt as well, hoping to gain a response. He does, when Chris breaks away to look him in the eyes.

“Can I, um, can I take your shirt off?” Chris asks, his hands drifting down to right above Darren’s waistband.

“Oh, God, yes.” 

Darren lets Chris strip his shirt off. Chris’ fingertips trace around his nipples, causing him to shiver. Chris kisses his mouth once more, their bodies pressing together. Chris’ shirt roughly rubs against Darren’s skin, reminding him of the night they first met when he could feel Chris’ tank top against him and he wanted to feel much more.

So he tries to ask his own question when they part. But it comes out a bit stilted. 

“I, uh, you too,” Darren says, his fingers on the hem of Chris’ shirt.

“Okay, yeah,” Chris agrees with a laugh.

Then, when Darren helps Chris out of his shirt, he can’t help but stare at all that beautiful, porcelain skin on display.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Darren whispers, not caring how cheesy or cliché he might sound.

He might be falling fast and it might be foolish but it’s worth it to see Chris’ darkened eyes and the blush rising on his face once more.

“You, too,” Chris says simply in return.

That’s all it takes for Darren to push Chris down to the floor by the fake snow and kiss him again, the taste familiar but the angle adding a new thrill. His tongue explores Chris’ mouth, his jaw, and his neck, including that raised scar on the side that causes the most delicious sound from Chris. As Darren kisses Chris’ collarbone, Chris’ hands dig into his hair, spurring him on to go down further and taste every inch of exposed skin. He stops at the waistband of Chris’ jeans and looks up at him questioningly.

Chris gulps. “Not-not yet. I mean, I want to, but, I want to do something else.”

Darren feels Chris’ semi-erect cock barely grazing his own groin, which perks up even more when Chris reaches for Darren’s fly.

“I want to touch you,” Chris explains. “I don’t care if we don’t have any lube or anything. I just want to touch you.”

Darren nods, letting Chris unbutton and unzip his pants. Then he pulls himself out of his pants, guiding Chris’ hands. The touch doesn’t have enough friction to fully get him where he wants to be but it feels nice. Soon enough, Chris jerks him off properly until he reaches full hardness.

“Fuck, babe. Feels so good,” Darren babbles. “Want to touch you, too.”

“Yeah, okay,” Chris agrees in a hushed tone.

“Are you sure?” Darren asks.

“Yes, please, Darren,” Chris says his name like a plea that Darren’s been waiting to hear for weeks.

So he touches Chris’ dick too, taking great care to go slow and watch Chris’ face despite his own pleasure somehow drawing near. He holds himself back long enough to see Chris’ eyes squeeze shut and his mouth fall open when he spills in Darren’s hand.

After Darren strokes him through it, Chris’ grip goes loose but still lazily works Darren over. Darren helps him out with his own fist until he reaches his release, Chris’ name on his lips.

They lay there quietly half-naked for a few moments, Chris’ free hand rubbing down Darren’s back.

Darren kisses the middle of Chris’ chest and then wipes his dirty hand onto the white felt substance. He glances up at Chris with a devilish look in his eyes.

“You can’t do that in real snow.”

Chris’ body shakes with laughter, much like earlier. “You’re right, Tink.” 

Darren smiles at the new nickname and studies the white flecks in Chris’ hair, thinking how Chris could really be his snow nymph now, even if he doesn’t know it yet.

When Darren feels like moving, he tucks himself back into his pants and turns on the tree. Then he cuddles into Chris’ side, still on the floor. The tree glows brilliantly, the lights changing color. Darren gets caught up in how the colors reflect on Chris’ face, not unlike the lights of the dance floor at the bar where they first met.

As Chris plays with Darren’s curls, Darren realizes that Christmas could come and go without getting any other presents under the tree, because Chris is the greatest gift he’s ever gotten. He may have had to lose him once to figure it out but he’s never letting go.

—-

Except Chris reluctantly does have to go home for Christmas and Darren still hasn’t asked him to be officially together yet.

He’s pretty sure it will happen, since Chris spent the night with him after they set up the tree. They went to sleep in Darren’s bed and cuddled shirtless, sometimes innocently touching and trading a few sweet kisses. But nothing more happened. 

Over the next few weeks, they share Chinese takeout on Darren’s couch whenever their schedules allow, which, unfortunately, is only four times. Darren always steals bites of Chris’ lo mein while Chris takes some of Darren’s shrimp roll. It feels like the continuation of something good, and Darren doesn’t want to screw it up, not even when Chris tells him he’ll have to go back for Clovis for a couple of days to celebrate the holiday with his family.

Chris has told him a bit about how Clovis was not the most accepting place and he faced some bullying there. So Darren kisses him hard at the news, letting his actions represent what he can’t bring himself to ask yet. He’s especially gentle and sweet after that, holding Chris that whole night and offering to drive him back to his place. Chris says he has to do it on his own and he’ll be back soon, barely long enough to be missed.

“But I will miss you,” Darren does say, pouring as much feeling as he can into the words.

Darren offers as much comfort as he can while he’s in San Fran the same time as Chris is in Clovis. He texts him from his childhood bedroom turned guest room when he goes to sleep for the night. He also records a couple of voice texts of him singing Christmas songs with the wrong lyrics and a few original lines of his own that he hasn’t shared with anyone else, not even his brother, who couldn’t make the cross-country trip since he lives in New York now.

Some of the lyrics are nonsense, but some are about Chris and Darren hopes he realizes the meaning behind them. When they talk on the phone on the night of Christmas Eve, Chris quietly thanks him.

But there’s something off about his tone and Darren tosses and turns in bed when Chris hangs up abruptly. He wonders what it means and texts Chris a quick greeting and a “Merry Christmas” with heart emojis before he joins his parents downstairs on Christmas morning. After Darren opens presents and his mom and dad are fixing breakfast in the kitchen, Chris texts back with a “Merry Christmas” of his own, with no exclamations or emojis. It probably means nothing but in light of where Chris is and his swirling emotions about their relationship, Darren can’t help worrying.

Darren’s mom gives him a sympathetic look at the table when they’re eating and a pat on the shoulder as she gets up to put her dish in the dishwasher. But she doesn’t say anything and Darren doesn’t offer. He’s uncharacteristically quiet and goes upstairs to shower and change, trying to shake the notion that Chris might be having his own negative feelings about going home.

For Darren, home has always been a welcoming place, where his mom, dad, and the community at large has accepted him and everyone else. Even at the second home he found in Michigan, he had formed a niche and made a great group of friends who cared for him. He can’t imagine not having that support growing up. 

Sure, Chris has friends now, but returning to his childhood home must bring up some torrent of emotions. Maybe Darren should respect that and keep his distance, but he can’t help reaching out and trying to make it better. 

So after he changes and before he goes downstairs, he texts Chris again with, “Hope you’re okay.”

He also leaves a voicemail singing a song:

_“Merry Christmas, R2. You sure did treat me nice. Merry Christmas, R2. You sure did treat me nice. You bought me a Tinkerbell ornament for Christmas. Now I’m livin’ in paradise.”_ He returns to his speaking voice and adds, _“Okay, it needs work, but I really do like the ornament and I hope you’re alright today. Can’t wait to see you soon. Let me know when you’re back in L.A. Lo-Talk to you then.”_

He curses when he hangs up at the near-slip of that four letter word, hoping he didn’t really screw it up this time.

But he decides to take his mind off of it by chatting with his mom and dad for a couple of hours before they have to start dinner. His dad goes to prepare his traditional goose dinner in the kitchen and his mom prepares the sides. Instead of helping, he goes to play the upright piano in the family room, letting his emotions fly out through his fingers. Some of the melodies are angry and some are melancholy, but for the two hours before his mother calls him for dinner, he can breathe easier.

Chatting and laughing over dinner about childhood memories with his mom and dad helps, as well as his parents catching him up on what’s going on in their extended family. After relaxing some more with a couple of glasses of wine and one of his mom’s special dishes for dessert, he feels a little better but still wishes his future with Chris isn’t in jeopardy.

He hugs his father goodbye first the next morning and then his mother. When Darren embraces her tight, she whispers, “I love you. Whatever’s wrong, it’ll all work out.”

Darren drives back to Los Angeles with her words ringing in his head. 

He hopes she’s right.

—-

But when he returns, his hopes deflate. He snuggles on his couch with Chris two days after Christmas, enjoying the bright lights of the tree still in the corner of the living room. Chris lays his head on Darren’s chest and Darren pets through his hair. They sit there silently for a while after their takeout dinner, Thai this time, because he had encouraged Chris to try something new. He reluctantly agreed and he liked it but they didn’t laugh as much as they usually do.

Darren lets Chris’ steady breathing, lulling him into a tentative relaxation. But he’s still preoccupied with Chris’ recent behavior since he returned from Clovis.

“What’s up, babe?” Darren gently asks.

“Nothing,” he states succinctly.

“Are you sure? Whatever it is, we can talk about it.”

“I, um, I’d rather just enjoy the time we have together now that the holidays are dying down. I don’t feel like talking, okay?”

“Alright.” Darren kisses the top of Chris’ head. “I know we’re not-We haven’t been hanging out long, but I’m here if you need to talk.”

Chris gulps. “Okay. Thank you.”

Darren doesn’t press the issue further but after a few more minutes, he changes the subject.

“Hey, we’re having a party for New Year’s here, if you want to come. You can invite Ashley and Lea, too. And Chord. They’re all welcome. The more the merrier.”

Chris looks up at him then, his chin resting on Darren’s chest. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” 

Darren smiles and pulls Chris in for a kiss, his hopes soaring once again.

—-

His hopes soar even higher, not because of Chris, but because of a text a couple of days later from his agent informing him that they’re offering him series regular for the show next season and if he can negotiate a contract for it. Darren gives his agent a resounding “yes,” and learns that they’ll talk more when he gets back to the studio in January. 

He already knows he’ll take it, no matter how much money they offer because he loves the character and the show, so he puts down his phone, feeling uncertain but positive about the direction of his career.

As for his direction with Chris, he’s just glad that Chris is coming to the party for New Year’s Eve, so he focuses on that. He busies himself with happy guitar riffs and piano melodies leading up to the party.

At first, everything is okay when Chris arrives that night, with Ashley and Lea in tow. After a kiss hello, he explains that Chord might come later, with no hint of the sadness that he had a few days ago. Darren wants to ask but he figures that maybe it’s passed.

So right after they arrive, they go to the kitchen and Darren takes a shot with Chris, Ashley, Lea, and Joey, who seems to be eyeing one of the girls. However, Darren can’t tell which one, but he ignores it in favor dragging Chris to a quiet corner of the living room while they both drink a beer. 

Chris talks about the demanding customers redeeming gift certificates at the coffee shop. He rolls his eyes adorably when describing a woman who ordered a non-fat soy iced caramel latte with no ice and no caramel; she kept insisting her order was wrong when Chris knew he did it exactly as she instructed.

Darren bumps his shoulder and then throws his arm around him. “At least it’s over now. You have me.”

“I do.” Chris grins tightly and takes another sip of his beer. 

“Of course you do. What’s wrong? Why have you been acting so weird?”

Chris sips on his beer some more. 

Darren does too, nervous for Chris’ answer.

Chris chugs down even more beer with a grimace. Then he says, “You know I, um, I went back to Clovis for Christmas.”

Darren’s eyebrows pull together in concern. “Yeah, and what happened? Is everything okay?”

“Sort of. Kind of. Maybe. I don’t know. I’m not talking about the memories. Those are always tough, but my parents and my sister are amazing. I just—I just think we should have another drink and not talk about this. Enjoy our time together.”

Chris looks down and Darren tilts his chin up with his free hand.

“Come on, you can tell me. It’ll be okay,” Darren reassures him.

Chris shakes his head and his eyes shine bright with wetness. “No, no it won’t be.”

“Now you’re scaring me. What the fuck is going on?”

“My parents-They-They love me so much that they’ve been helping me pay the rent. Ashley and Lea chip in to cover me when they can but they have to pay their share, too. And on Christmas, my mom told me that-that insurance isn’t covering some of Hannah’s medical bills and they can’t help me anymore. I mean, I understand. Hannah’s health comes first so either I find another place to stay, find a second and possibly third job to support myself, maybe put aside my writing, or-or leave the city. So I’m sorry if I’ve been distant. I’m just preparing for that last option.”

“Shit,” Darren exclaims, his hand falling away from Chris’ chin. “Sounds tough. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I figured I didn’t want to burst our little bubble. I-I’ve been so happy and with the thought of leaving, I just-I got scared. I didn’t want to ruin what time we had left until the new year, when my parents stop helping me out. I thought you’d want to break up with me, even if we’re not official or whatever,” Chris explains.

“Chris.” He curls his hand around Chris’ hip. “I want to be with you and I would be sad if you left. But being honest is the most important part of any relationship and if you were upfront with me, I would have appreciated that more. I would be angry at you for keeping something from me, but I really fucking like you and I don’t want to break up, no matter what happens, okay?”

Chris nods, still blinking back tears. “So, we’re together now, officially? Even if I-if I leave.”

“Yes, we are, if you still want to be my boyfriend.”

Tears fall down Chris’ cheeks, which he wipes with his free hand, but then his mouth turns upward in a tentative smile.

“Of course I do,” Chris tells him, his smile not breaking out fully.

Darren beams back at him. “Good. I’d like you to be in my life no matter what the future brings, R2.”

“I’d like that, too, Tink.”

Darren kisses him hard on the mouth, tasting the slight bitterness of the beer and a little saltiness from Chris’ tears. When he breaks away, he rubs his thumbs against Chris’ cheeks, wiping away what’s left of the tears.

“Come on, let’s go have fun,” Darren encourages. “We’ll finish our beers, get another round, and then figure out what comes next later.”

And they do. They have four more beers before the clock counts down to the new year, and they do a couple more shots. Darren brings out the champagne twenty minutes before midnight and passes out plastic flutes to everyone because he invested in the fancy drink but he hasn’t graduated to fancy glassware yet, despite his larger paycheck (besides, he wouldn’t have wanted his drunk friends to break his new, expensive glasses if he had them). He gives himself a little more than his friends and fills Chris’ whole glass.

Before they start the countdown, Darren notices Joey’s arm loosely slung around Lea’s shoulder; she’s looking up at him with glassy eyes and a bright grin. Darren just laughs and holds Chris closer.

Then Darren looks down at his watch and turns the television on, yelling at everyone that the countdown is starting. Thankfully, it’s only at fifteen, so there’s enough time to see the mirror ball slowly lower in Times Square.

He thinks about how much this year has brought him, including a new job and a new love. Even if Chris has to leave, he’ll make it work; Chris is too special not to. With that, he stares into Chris’ eyes, his present and future right there in front of him.

He and Chris start the countdown from ten, saying every number together. Darren can’t help but think of the significance of all of them.

“Ten.”

There were at least ten, if not a little more agonizing days until the second time he ran into Chris, and they had picked up where they left off.

“Nine.”

They’ve shared about nine meals together that Darren has counted, and he can’t wait to share more.

“Eight.”

There were eight times that Darren stole bites of Chris’ food when he wasn’t looking.

“Seven.” 

Seven days between the second and third time he saw Chris again, when they spent the night together.

“Six.”

Six long days before Darren found out the truth about why Chris was so quiet and moody when he returned from Clovis.

“Five.”

Five hours that Darren slept on Christmas night in his childhood bedroom, wondering what was wrong.

“Four.”

Four completed songs he’s already written for Chris, most of which no one but he and Chris will ever hear.

“Three.”

Three kisses they shared in the aisle of the store when they picked out a tree together.

“Two.”

Two days between the scare on Christmas and the silence that followed when he hung out with Chris again.

“One.”

One moment in a bar on Halloween that changed his life forever.

When everyone yells, “Happy New Year,” he kisses Chris not as deep as he had that night, but hopefully conveying enough emotion that Chris means more than a drunken dance and makeout session. He means enough to him to be his boyfriend, no matter the distance.

He would prefer that distance to be none, in his bed and in his arms always.

So, after they part, toast, and sip their champagne, Darren’s buzz on alcohol and love takes over, and he demands something crazy of Chris.

“Move in with me,” he boldly suggests.

Chris swallows his drink harshly, nearly spitting it out. “What?”

“Move in with me. You could stay here for a little while until we can find a place of our own. I have some money from my current acting gig and fingers crossed, more could be coming. But I know my parents could help me out if I, if _we_ absolutely need it. You won’t have to pay a cent until you’re able to. I mean, finding another place was your first option, right? We could do it together.”

“You’re insane. You just became my boyfriend.”

Darren pecks him on the mouth and then answers. “Yes, and as your boyfriend, I can help you make decisions in your life and offer ideas on how to fix what’s troubling you. Consider this another idea that you hadn’t thought of. It’s selfish, really. I don’t want you to go, and it sounds like it could work out. You’ve spent enough nights here anyway.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Exactly, so why not spend every night with me, from now on? It’s a new year, a new beginning.”

Darren holds Chris’ gaze for a few charged moments, wondering if his hopefulness is enough for Chris to say yes.

And thankfully, he does say yes.

Once they drain their glasses of champagne, Darren cheekily asks him if he wants to start the new year with a bang.

They head to Darren’s bedroom after that, all other problems forgotten. The next day, they’ll discuss their decision with their respective roommates and figure out how they’re going to put their plans into action.

But for now, Chris gets to stay, and Darren couldn’t ask for more. 


End file.
